Traições
by cacah
Summary: Harry se envolveu com Blaise. Harry se envolveu com Malfoy. E foi pego.


**Título:** Traições  
**Autora:** Cacá  
**Resumo:** Harry se envolveu com Blaise. Harry se envolveu com Draco. E foi pego.  
**Ship:** harry/draco, harry/blaise, blaise/ron  
**Classificação:** PG13/slash fraco/drama (açúcar)

TRAIÇÕES 

O rosto ainda estava dolorido no lugar em que blaise o socara e a raiva ainda fervilhava em seu estômago.  
- harry... - a voz de hermione parecia preocupada. Ele se obrigou a levantar o rosto e encará-la.  
- o que foi, mione? - perguntou num resmungo.  
- eu não fazia idéia... - ele realmente esperava que ninguém fizesse idéia. Que ninguém sequer imaginasse que ele estava tendo um caso com zabine.  
- tudo bem - mas ele também não esperava acabar se envolvendo com malfoy quase ao mesmo tempo.  
- harry - hermione chamou de novo - você tá bem? - pensou um pouco. Sim, estava bem. Com exceção da raiva corroendo seu sangue não havia mais nada o incomodando. Tinha um caso com blaise. Tinha um caso com malfoy.  
- você precisa ir falar com eles - ele a encarou. Falar o quê? Não havia nada a dizer, não havia como explicar, a cena falava por si e não deixava espaço pra dúvidas ou questionamentos. Mas ela tinha razão precisava ir falar com alguém.  
- você tá certa mione - forçou um sorriso - eu vou lá falar com ele.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores até que avistou a cabeleira loira de malfoy. Parou, a raiva se mexendo incômoda no estômago.  
- eu não te falei, potter?  
- porque você fez isso malfoy? - draco riu, um brilho estranho no olhar.  
- porque você fez isso, potter? - harry parou e analisou a pergunta. Não sabia o que responder. Um sorriso assassino começou a se formar no rosto do sonserino. - o garoto de ouro da grifinória se envolvendo com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo...  
Harry o encarou - eu nunca prometi fidelidade malfoy.  
- você não precisava. Você é harry potter. Ou melhor, você era harry potter. Quem você é agora? Uma cobra fingindo ser um bondoso leãozinho? - é, essa era uma boa definição. Havia se transformado noutra coisa que continuava ocultando sob a pele do herói do mundo mágico. Riu.  
- talvez.  
Draco o encarou surpreso. Harry havia mudado, muito.  
- agora responda malfoy, porque você fez isso? - se draco explicasse, harry não entenderia.  
- não, potter eu não estou apaixonado por você. - e era verdade, não foi por amor ou algo assim. Foi por vingança. Foi pra ver harry perder o chão e se descontrolar. Pra ver o quanto o leãozinho continuava previsível. Foi pra contaminar uma das únicas coisas que sobrara imaculada na vida do grifonório.  
- eu não esperava que estivesse - nunca tinha ouvido harry usar um tom tão frio na voz. - mas isso explicaria muita coisa.

- harry! - ron vinha correndo pelo corredor.  
- converse com o seu 'amigo' e me procure mais tarde.  
- te procurar pra quê? - falou entre dentes. Draco o observou cuidadosamente, - pra responder as dúvidas que estão aí - apontou para a testa do garoto.  
- não existem dúvidas, malfoy.  
Draco riu. Enfim o outro não mudara tanto assim. Continuava distraído o suficiente pra não perceber as perguntas brotando de todos os lados.

- harry... - o ruivo parou, ofegante na sua frente. E quando abriu a boca harry o interrompeu.  
- não, ron.  
- mas...  
- não - repetiu e saiu andando atrás de draco.

Estava correndo e seus passos ecoavam nas paredes de pedra. Quando o alcançou, puxou-o pelo ombro.  
- do que você estava falando?  
Draco riu, se soltando. Ajeitou as vestes.  
- como você se sentiu potter?  
- o quê?  
- como você se sentiu quando entrou lá e os viu juntinhos?

Harry parou. As imagens daquela manhã voltando. A discussão com draco. O sonserino havia descoberto tudo e parecia magoado. Mas não havia tristeza nos olhos dele, havia algo diferente, uma raiva controlada. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada. Foi draco quem quebrou o silêncio.  
- você não é o único.  
Ele não tinha entendido e se viu forçado a perguntar do que ele estava falando.  
- você não é o único - o loiro repetiu e foi embora.  
Ele o observou desaparecer pelo castelo enquanto as vísceras pareciam congelar. Caminhou até a torre de astronomia, precisava organizar os pensamentos e acabar com a rebelião descontrolada que promoviam dentro da sua cabeça.  
Antes de chegar um corvinal do primeiro ano parou na sua frente e estendeu o braço.  
- o que é isso? - perguntou.  
- pediram que eu entregasse a você.  
Harry esticou a mão e pegou o envelope. Continuou andando até chegar na torre. Lá abriu o envelope. Era a letra de blaise, precisava vê-lo urgentemente.  
Suspirou. Provavelmente draco havia contado tudo. Com os ombros curvados rumou para o local marcado. Mas quando abriu a porta.  
Pensou em esfregar os olhos e se beliscar pra ver se estava tendo um pesadelo.  
Não precisou, no momento seguinte blaise o chacoalhava e ron o olhava desesperado. Achou que o ruivo ia começar a chorar enquanto pedia desculpas.  
Zabine apenas o segurava firmemente sem dizer uma palavra. Tentou se soltar. Ouviu blaise mandar ron sair dali. O garoto tentou protestar, mas obedeceu e bateu a porta quando saiu. Então o sonserino o largou e sentou na cama.  
- eu estou apaixonado por ele harry.  
Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.  
- e ele está apaixonado por mim.  
Harry o olhou, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?  
- eu o forcei. Ele sabia do nosso caso e não queria nem olhar pra mim pra não te trair.  
- mas traiu - respondeu.  
- não, eu te traí - a calma no quarto era assustadora. - mas você me traía com malfoy também.  
Harry arregalou os olhos, então ele sabia?  
- fiquei sabendo hoje, harry. Provavelmente pela mesma pessoa que te mandou aqui.  
'Malfoy!'  
- fique longe dele, zabine.  
- não.  
- como?  
- o weasley é meu.  
Harry se levantou, - como? - perguntou com raiva.  
- o weasley é meu namorado, potter. Você goste ou não.  
- não - harry respondeu rangendo os dentes.  
- como? - perguntou blaise rindo.  
- você não serve pra ele.  
- você não pode decidir uma coisa dessas.  
- e porque não?  
- porque você é traiçoeiro como uma cobra - blaise riu. - uma cobrinha peçonhenta, mas não tão perigosa.  
Harry o socou. - ele é meu amigo! - gritou.  
Zabine limpou o sangue do canto da boca - eu sei disso e acho você uma péssima influência.  
- o quê? - harry tremia.  
- eu vou tirá-lo de você, para o bem dele - antes de terminar a sentença tinha voltado para o chão. Harry o encarou.  
- não você não vai. Não é forte o suficiente pra conseguir isso.  
- isso é o que você pensa - Blaise levantou e o socou.  
E continuou socando até ron entrar e o tirar de cima de harry que estava quase inconsciente.  
Antes de desmaiar ele ouvira ron ensaiar mais um pedido de desculpas.

Acordou na enfermaria. Madame pomfrey o repreendendo pela briga e começando um sermão sobre hábitos de homens civilizados. Quando hermione entrou ele agradeceu fervorosamente a merlin.  
- ele pode ir sim, srta granger. Mas o mantenha longe de confusão.  
Hermione prometeu que o manteria. Mas cumprir essa promessa estava além das forças da garota.

Harry encarou malfoy mais uma vez e se deixou escorregar na parede, até estar sentado no chão.   
O sonserino o encarava curioso. Não era hora pra falar ou alfinetar o rival, o estrago já estava feito.  
- porque você fez isso? - a voz saiu baixa, era quase um lamento.  
- vingança.  
Se encararam.  
- vingança?  
Draco se abaixou e fixou os olhos nos de harry.  
- eu já te amei um dia. E sofri por isso. Agora quero que você sofra.  
Harry o encarava, incrédulo. Ele sorriu, sim aquele era o grifinório que ele conhecia. Esticou o braço, tirou os óculos e o beijou.  
- porque você está fazendo isso?  
- porque você me ama harry. Vem, vamos sair daqui.  
Talvez ele amasse mesmo malfoy, mas não tinha certeza.  
- sair daqui porquê?  
- porque você foi traído por uma das pessoas em quem mais confiava e está arrasado.  
- e você está feliz com isso?  
- mais do que você pode imaginar.  
- então me deixe aqui - disse, abaixando a cabeça e revelando as lágrimas que segurava há tanto tempo  
- não.  
Harry estava chorando. Era uma cena bonita e triste. Ver alguém tão arrasado era um espetáculo que lucius o ensinara a apreciar desde cedo. E era algo pelo qual ansiava há muito tempo. Ver o grifinório sozinho, perdido, desesperado. Era só assim que conseguia ver o lado humano de potter. O lado que ser herói do mundo mágico ofuscava.  
- não? - harry perguntou.  
- não - draco voltou a encará-lo. - você tem que sair daqui pra que ninguém mais te veja assim.  
- porque? - sua cabeça estava dando voltas e ele já não entendia mais nada.  
- porque você é a esperança do mundo mágico e tem uma imagem a manter - Harry riu.  
Não tinha nada a ver com preservar a imagem do grifinório. Pra Draco o sofrimento de harry era algo que apenas ele podia admirar. Os outros não eram bons o suficiente pra ver o santo potter sangrar.  
O forçou a levantar - vamos, logo tudo vai ficar bem.  
- você parece um grifinório falando - harry alfinetou.  
- hm, e você tem se comportado como muitos sonserinos - harry riu. - eu vou cuidar de você.  
- você não me ama? - harry perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
Draco parou e pensou.  
Encarou o vazio.  
Ele não sabia. Talvez ainda amasse. Talvez não.  
- eu não sei - respondeu sinceramente.  
- porque tem se comportado como um namorado histérico, possessivo e ciumento - harry tinha um ar debochado.  
- só nos seus sonhos potter.

**Nota da autora: **não, eu não tinha bebido ou tomado nada que prejudicasse meu estado mental quando escrevi a fic. Sim, eu sei que ela ficou meio estranha. Mas no final até que eu gostei ;P


End file.
